The invention concerns a device used for positioning components, like those of the die or mold plates employed in shaping machinery, capable of being inserted in matching bores in or through the components, and comprising a cylindrical jacket around an axial bore and provided with a continuous slot.
In many applications it is necessary to position two components together. This is especially true of the die or mold plates employed in shaping machinery for precision blank cutting, punching, or compression molding. Such a plate can be composed of several components, each of which dictates part of the shape. It will be obvious that such components must be positioned together very precisely.
Positioning can be essentially either permanent or temporary. In the former the components remain together and in the second they are taken apart again after a while.
The devices employed for positioning such components up to now have been cylindrical or conical bolts and tension and expansion bolts of the type specified with reference to the drawing.
It should in particular be possible to remove and reuse the positioning devices employed with take-apart components. The devices must in this event be protected from the sort of damage that results from accidental fusion when a device is forced into a matching bore. The bores in the components must of course also be protected from the damage that occurs when the outside diameter of the device is longer than the inside diameter of the bore.